Ulfhednar
History Even though the Ulfhednar (or "Ulf" as they are known colloquially) take their name from the Nordic Berserker warriors of legend, the majority of them no longer shed blood on the battlefield but are more likely to on city streets or in the living rooms of their foes. Theirs is a very structured family and can generally be broken down into two significant, hierarchical categories within the Clan. One, what may be considered the 'higher' class of Ulfhednar, function like a mafia, systematically sinking their fangs into most illegal activities such as drug and sex trafficking, but tend to largely cater to their own kind. The second are more or less thugs, and may be called upon by the 'higher-ups' of Ulfhednar to handle such things like delivering items or hunting down an enemy. This is how many Ulfhednar climb the metaphorical latter, earning a name for themselves and respect amongst other members of the Clan. At the very top, are the Elders, or the bosses, who are typically very old and very ruthless and know how to keep a band of feral ruffians in line. Often these belong to the Order of Renown, and are wolves who ha ve attained their status through great feats of infamy or wealth. And somewhere in between the mob bosses and the biker gangs, are the Lone Wolves, those who may swear loyalty to the Clan, but do not belong to a Pack. These wolves, regardless of their pack-less lifestyle, are required to serve their Clan and their Elders whenever called upon. Refusing an invitation can mean certain death. It is a general rule to be cautious around Lone Wolves of this Clan, as they are typically the most disturbed, not ever having mastered the patience of cooperating with not only other werewolves but very often humans as well. Due to the violent nature of most Ulfhednar wolves, most Packs themselves are often turbulent, with each wolf aggressively pursuing a dominant role within it. It takes a truly manipulative and capable Alpha to control them. The average lifespan of an Ulf is typically quite short, mostly due to their penchant for living fast and hard, and only those who prove to be the most clever live long enough to become an elder. The Ulfhednar are considered a threat to the existence of other werewolves due to their indulgent natures. However, even these bloodthirsty brutes are quick to silence those who are too open about what they are. They may be violent and lustful, but they are not altogether reckless and are aware of the dangers that their less intelligent members may invoke. For the Ulf, there is hardly any separation between their human selves and their wolf as they often work together to pursue whatever corporeal pleasures entice them. Standing in the way of them can mean certain death. Like the Versipellis, they have embraced what they are, coexisting peacefully with their bestial alter egos. They see themselves as being superior because of this, and believe that they are merely a manifestation of mankind's true nature. Although, where the Versi may use their power to protect humanity, the Ulf use it to take what they want from them. This does not necessarily mean that they are evil, but merely selfish and greedy. Like all Clans, there are varying degrees of severity, and while some Packs may function more like a biker gang or frat house, only acting upon the desire to have fun, others act upon their impulses simply to satisfy the urge to hunt and kill, rooted deeply within their beings by their wolves or perhaps something darker. Humans are often seen only as prey and those unfortunate enough to encounter an Ulfhednar do not survive. Those that do are usually left to fend for themselves, often eventually succumbing to the severity of their injuries or later ignorance regarding their new condition. Though some of this Clan may seem to retain a sense of compassion, there are others who take a twisted satisfaction in creating more of their kind, surrounding themselves with a self-made Pack, and may remain to mentor the pup. Relationship with Other Clans Next to the Versipellis, the Ulfhednar sport perhaps the largest variety of personalities and philosophies. Members of these two Clans are a bit more individualistic and do not adhere to a single system of belief, not that belief plays much of a role in the way Ulfhednar do things. Their territory is more wide-spread than that of the Cino or Lycs, and rivals that of the Versipellis. They have sank their fangs deep into Chambury and don't appear to be pushed out anytime soon. Their help is often sought only in times of great need which, thankfully, is often rare. They are antithesis to the Cinophali as they are exactly the kind of wolf that they seek to eradicate. The Lycs tend to keep their distance but could be said to get along best with them as both Clans enjoy the power their wolf affords them and are not always afraid to indulge in it. The Versipellis are nuetral, as they are with all Clans, but are generally repulsed by the Ulfhednar's lust for blood and violence. Their destructive lifestyles are seen as reckless and that it is inevitable before their Clan falls apart due to the corruption and distrust that exists among their ranks. Ulfhednar consider the Versipellis weak and passive, the Cino as bitter rivals and snobs, and the Lycs the closest things to allies even if most don't buy into all that "voodoo and witchcraft". How to Recognize an Ulfhednar Because, obviously, your character may not always know what Clan the other character belongs to, if they are at all familiar with the Clans, here's a quick guide on what to look for. *-Ulfhednar are relatively easy to spot though it's mostly in their attitude and how they carry themselves. *-Most Ulfhednar are anarchists and atheists though they may believe that they and their race is naturally superior to others. *-Ulfhednar are the "bad boys" and "outcasts" of the werewolf world. Many assume the role by sporting tattoos, scars, and piercings as a sign of their rebellion but not always. *-Some of the higher-ranking and longer lived ones have a lot to show for their violent past. Scars and any evidence of past injury or mutilation is displayed with pride. *-Many Ulfhednar might be considered unstable, whether emotionally or mentally. Many, whether they acknowledge it or not, suffer from a kind of identity or disassociative disorder with their wolf personalities, using it as an excuse to do bad things and heaping the blame upon it. Though they are likely to tell you otherwise. *-Generally an insatiable lust for blood and sex is a good marker for this kind of werewolf. Joining the Clan Impress an Ulfhednar and you’ll most likely be invited to some very decadent and wild parties. A sense of fun and a unique appreciation for the finer and more dyadic things in life - such as death and sex - is a must for anyone wishing to enter the Ulfhednar. Your amount of passion may vary, and some Ulfs have more of a sense of compassion than others, but most see humans as food and other shapeshifters as potential bedmates. Typically falling into the Ulfhednar has been a natural process for many as they function similarly to a gang - hang out with the right people and you’ll be invited to the right places. Although they do foster some human tagalongs and confidantes - most of which are simply there in the hopes of being turned - one mostly must be a shapeshifter of some kind and be totally okay with organized crime and/or a life of indulgence in order to be accepted. If you get stuck, please free free to reference the following example challenges for inspiration: 1. We may not be a very lovey-dovey family, but we Ulfhednar still value loyalty. A high ranking clansmen has required a task of you in order to prove it - hunt down a rogue wolf and shut him up. (Or, if you are switching Clans, then make it a former clansmen.) It is asked that you select a trophy from the corpse to prove that the thing is done and that you have abandoned your old way of life with clear resolve. 2. Having discovered that you are a powerful beast, you can think of nothing else but wreaking havoc with your new gift. You run wild through the nightly streets, haunt the woods around your territory, devouring the old and weak without mercy, and leaving your mark upon everything that you deem yours...Until a group of other werewolves appear to crash the party. They inform you of your mistake, that such recklessness will not be condoned, and that feral wolves often get put down. But, they offer you a place in their Clan. Because Lone Wolves that fly off the handle and go on blood rampages are how good wolves get found out... Leaving the Clan Depending on who your leaving may piss off in the Ulfhednar Clan, it may be a fairly seamless transition with hardly anyone noticing. Though if some Ulf Clan members are aware of your departure, they may not treat you so kindly if they recognize you. How active you were in the Clan before leaving should be directly proportionate to how much backlash you may receive upon leaving. Typically Ulfhednar may expect some sort of recompense for not killing you, having branded you a traitor. Money and blood both work. If you need some more direction, please feel free to reference the following example challenges to help you: 1. As the old addendum goes, "you can run but you can't hide". All traitors smell like prey, and we'll sniff you out. What do we do when we find you? Well…just use your imagination, but I'll tell you one thing; there may not be enough of you left to tuck tail in another Clan. 2. If you're going to leave without saying goodbye, you can at least leave a thank you note for all the fun times. An influential member of the Clan will allow you safe passage from the Ulfhednar if you will only pay tribute to him in one of two ways: blood or money? Whether it's your own or someone else's is irrelevant. Clan Abilities Listed here: Ulfhednar/Abilities Packs Pack Name: The Order of Indulgence Clan Name: Ulfhednar Alphas Name(s): Elder Name(s) (If available): Vance Hayden Brief Description of Pack's Beliefs or Motivations:Lust, glutton, greed - these are the opiates of the Indulgent. Whatever the act, if it feels good, do it! These wolves allow themselves any and everything they desire. Sex, money, food, it doesn't matter. Whatever is their vice, they seek it out in their own personal hunt. However, it is not advisable to get between them and their desire, as they have been known to make lives complicated. Wolves may go to them for information, but always offer a gift. Members of this Order are, in a way, addicted to what they are. The world to a werewolf is far more intense and the temptation to revel in it is often overwhelming. Oddly enough, there are very few of this Order that are addicted to any sort of illegal substance, as the satisfaction of the hunt often grants them a potent enough high. High-ranking members are usually the ones involved with the most crime activity, often organizing exchanges, raids, and various other operations designed to feed the insatiable lust of their people. When exposed to their drug of choice, these wolves have been known to act one of two ways; fly into an adrenaline-fuelled, bloodlusting rage, or elapse into a serene trance, not unlike becoming intoxicated. New members or those seeking to join are often asked to humiliate themselves or perform obscene acts at the behest of the high-ranking ones. Brief Description of Pack's History and How/When It Was Formed:TBA Approximate Number of Members:Only about 40 occupy this Pack, most of which are spread out. Are there any characters in SnB right now that are a member of this Pack, if so, who? Pack Name: The Order of Renown Clan Name: Ulfhednar Alphas Name(s): Aunt Broken Fang Elder Name(s) (If available): Brief Description of Pack's Beliefs or Motivations: The sickest and cruellest acts in history were accomplished by these wolves. Even in present day, they still are some of the foulest beings on the planet. They enjoy pain and take joy in hunting the weak and the strong alike. They indulge in their violence whenever they see fit. Most members of this Order are Lone Wolves, too much of individuals (or too unstable) to be able to function in one for very long, but will sometimes create a Pack, very often consisting of wolves they have changed themselves. They are also very often wealthy and hold positions of power in the human world, which has definitely helped to shape their reputations in the lycanthrope one. This Order is composed largely of Elders, or those that have been around long enough to make a name for themselves and, if they so desire, can exercise a lot of power within the Clan. Other Ulfhednar wolves often seek them out for advice, protection, or favours. If you are invited to join you must have done something truly great in order to impress them. If you desire to join, be prepared to show your mettle. Among the Order of Renown are the Beast of Gevaudan, The Beast of Bray Road, The Kentucky Hellhound, Peter Stubbe (who died in 1889, not 1589 as written in history books*), and The Tailor of Chalon (who also lived well beyond his recorded death date in 1598*). *Information altered to fit with the group lore. Peter Stubbe and the Tailor of Chalon did actually die in 1589 and 1598, respectively. Brief Description of Pack's History and How/When It Was Formed:TBA Approximate Number of Members: Currently only about 20 occupy this Pack. Are there any characters in SnB right now that are a member of this Pack, if so, who? R.J. Dahmer Vance Hayden (unofficially) Pack Name: The Stidolph Family Clan Name: Ulfhednar Alphas Name(s): Elsa the Regal (Colorado), “Black” Briana (New York), Helene Stidolph (Bulgaria), Edmund Stidolph (Chambury), Aunt Broken Fang (Chambury) Elder Name(s) (If available): “Great Grandmother” Anne Stidolph Brief Description of Pack's Beliefs or Motivations: The Stidolphs are an old werewolf noble family dedicated to the pursuit of the same goals as their medieval ancestors: strength, wealth, and furtherance of the family’s power at all costs. The Stidolphs tend to view their territories as medieval fiefdoms, with the Stidolphs as the noble rulers on top, “commoner” werewolves in the middle, and human “peasants” on the bottom. In addition to their income from legal businesses and “taxes” they levy on their subjects, the Stidolphs draw income from selling contraband, especially weapons and narcotics, to other werewolves. Stidolph culture revolves around loyalty to the family first and foremost. Lower ranking members are expected to be selfless, unquestioning subordinates to their superiors, the matriarchs who run the family. Marriages are typically arranged, often between cousins, though young and attractive Stidolphs may be given away as prizes to senior family members. As a result, almost all of the family’s leaders and soldiers are blood relatives and will fight savagely in each other’s defense. Brief Description of Pack's History and How/When It Was Formed: The Stidolph family traces its history back to 1066, during the Norman Conquest of England, when several Ulfhednar from the Viking expedition turned their cloaks and joined forces with the Normans to pacify the Saxons. Elevated to minor nobility for their battlefield service, in the following decades, they married into better established families, though before long, they soon took to marrying within the family so that they might protect their bloodline. The Stidolphs were largely known for their elite heavy cavalry and the ruthlessness with which they ruled their lands. Rumors of their lycanthropy were rampant, especially on account of frequent disappearances of peasants and their propensity for torturing captives. After over half a millennium of wealth and security, howeer, the Stidolphs were devastated by the English Civil War. As some of the few capable troops available to the crown, they suffered heavy casualties in battle and were stripped of their holdings by Cromwell. Despite being restored to their noble status after Cromwell’s death, there were few surviving adult males and leadership fell to the eldest widow. Seeking to avoid the family being seized control by a male outsider, she in turn passed leadership to her daughter, the current matriarch and undisputed ruler of the family. Under their new leaders, the Stidolphs became determined to disavow themselves from humans, believing that their loyalties were unappreciated, and turned to other forms of power, especially mercantilism and colonial holdings. By 1700, there were thriving branches of the family in North America and continental Europe, primarily devoted to trade – and finding opportunities to skirt regulations and smuggle contraband when the opportunities arose. By the time of Prohibition, they were well-suited to take advantage of the opportunity and many Stidolphs welcomed a return to their old traditions of violence. Approximate Number of Members: 75-80 globally Are there any characters in SnB right now that are a member of this Pack, if so, who? Jonas Stidolph Aunt Broken Fang Category:Clans